Cheap Fate
by c.n.meyers
Summary: SeiferSelphie pairing.' A pathetic fate I'm having'
1. Luck much?

Cheap Fate

Author's note: I don't own anything, only a penniless writer with her muse

She have always prided herself in her job be it during planning the festivals or formulating a plan. But this time, it must be something inevitable. Something the gods are rolling in laughter at her fate.

"A pathetic fate at that" she snorted. A rotten, lousiest luck one could possibly receive. And how 'lucky' was she to be the one. She just had to meet this man. This man is no ordinary man, more like the 'Adonis' himself. With his muscular built body shaped to please. Which is absolutely appealing to the females. His face is handsomely god-gifted he has a scar to roughly sketch a rugged look. His eyes described to be captivating and rumored to melt hearts. He even has his blonde eyelashes to swept the complete bad boy look. 

"Captivating they say, humph, I'll rather swallow a bag of urchins or lay on a bed of nails till I fall for his looks. The only charms I see oozing from him is his obsolete, big-headed, male ego" Selphie mumbled to herself.

The male protagonist she was referring to was none other than Mr. Seifer Almasy. Not only does he now works in the same department as her but he's the boss. The leader. The master. The head honcho. He developed from being an obnoxious, self-centered and sullen Seifer whom labeled as the guy who doesn't so his work to a good looking boss whom now orders her to do all his work Seifer.

"Which I prefer I've got no idea, " Selphie moaned. "Hey, I paid you to work! Not to get all moaning mother on me. Moan during your break-time for god's sake" the 'thorn' snapped.

Selphie too wasn't all bad at the looks department. She now tamed her once bobbed-hair to wavy sophisticated look tills her waist. Though now her curls, which are being frisked into a tight French bun, still had a few tendrils sprung freely. The rebellious tendrils never failed to make her young face still attain a certain innocent glow about her. Her heart-shaped face now supporting light make-up and a frown creasing on her forehead. Due to her over-whelming datelines, she practically has a bond with her office.

Being a fashion designer, Selphie whom all her friends prided her in being determined munchkin with a truckload of creativity, decided to pursue her dreams. Only to find out that Seifer was the boss of 'Roseshoot' Company. It seemed that he had prided himself in the business industry, being experience a roller-coaster ride after his stay with Ultimecia. He now upholds the title of most ruthless, deceptive man one would have the misfortune to meet.

Ever since her first day in the company, she had been well liked by all of her collogues but after the day when she was presented to the new boss, Mr. Seifer. Her performance of impersonating a fish isn't appreciated. Shock was an understatement; she was absolutely petrified, stone cold petrified to be more politically right. Her phase was uncouthly cut of by the slow drawl of Seifer.

" Surprised you of all people still made it in this harsh world. One would believed that you are dead probably cause of death is falling from a tree because of your noble deeds to return a cat to an old widow" he sneered.

" Glad to see you still maintained another emotion in you, I had thought you were dead to the world with that permanent frown embedded to your eye" Selphie snapped.

"Not that I'll ever admit that it adds to your devilishly handsome looks" her heart mused. He seemed perturbed for a moment then, took his leave without a backward glance.

Weeks passed without any random exchanging of words with Seifer and as much as Selphie is unwilling to admit it, it seems a tad bit lonely. 'Young love is but a fickle thing' her heart chided.

It was after midnight and Selphie is still up trying to complete her spring designs to be handed in to the boards. With her eyelids being a shutter wanting to be snapped shut, it seemed that even caffeine couldn't help her now. She then noticed the lights in Seifer's office; she once again chided herself in being distracted once again.

Selphie then noticed that someone was conveniently lounging on her desk. It was Seifer, and with his look of indifference and calmness, which belies the turmoil in his eyes.

" So, I noticed that you have yet to even complete the fourth stage of your design. Really, are you here for the money or for recognition? One would think that you are merely holding to this job to meet me." He drawled.

" Please spare me your I'm-lager-than-thou speech. My ears are practically bleeding at your compliments bestowed by you. Please endowed your lowly servant of her mistakes and correct them I shall" she retorted sarcastically.

Seifer face was retaining a shade of crimson red, his eyes silted into a small, cat-like eyes indicating his growing wrath.' Why is he so mad? He's not taking my comments that seriously is he?' she pondered. Only to be jerked to reality with his lips crashing onto her as if punishing her. Her eyes widen to the point of extreme and her hands were in Seifer's grip. He finishes the kiss and straightened himself. His face portrays nothing of what had just transpired.

" See you at work tomorrow and bring at least some of your intellect with you" he commanded and ended in an annoying smug tone. Selphie sworn she saw a tiny smirk at his delectable lips.

A/N: Its moi first fiction so be gentle people. And please give some constructional comments about the story. Hope to satisfy at least some of you Seifer/Selphie fans.

Ja'ne.


	2. Revenge Much?

Cheap Fate

Part 2

Author's note: I don't own anything really, though I do have a mammoth poster of them in my bedroom . 

It's been days already. Weeks even. It's confirmed, she quitting-

Ever since that mind-blowing kiss that he had given to her, she had hunted his mind and dreams. Be it day or night, he still couldn't get the mushroom-top munchkin out of his head. 2 weeks, 4 days along with 4 hours and 34 minutes, of leave without informing her superiors. Not that he's counting of course. Or keeping records of her absence. Its as though she has become a constant pain in his bum. Despite her absence, it didn't seem to satisfy his growing headache but cease to make it worse. It's a lot worse than a hangover that he had after the ' Fashionista Ball ' last winter. And here, he is the man of the a thousand curses sitting in his office pondering over his growing pain. And it isn't _that _type of pain. No. It's his aching heart.

" I swear that little weasel is going to get it from me. She just took off after that day and went for leave. She must have a death wish or a knack for misery. When I see her I'm going to chain her to her desk! Maybe add a leash for fun." He murmured.

His thoughts then went from punishment to _other_ kinds of punishments but he was immediately jolted from his lewd dream when his secretary burst in saying his cousin Yuffie has arrived. ( Okay so I know she a crossover, I kind of like perky characters  ) Of course, uninvited.

" Yahoo ! My dear cousin, is that a black cloud hovering over your head or is it just the stench of your disgustingly, all-sexual, evil and sadist mind ? Never mind that, I thought I came over for a nice little chat. You know, those cousin-to-cousin kind of chat" said Yuffie while jumping up and down on his favorite armchair.

Seifer now was close to bursting a blood vessel. A blue one was straining piteously on his neck, all rigid with tension. His headache now was practically droning out the 'Happy Tree Friends' theme song and with his bubbly cousin talking with the speed of a chipmunk, he could feel every last tick on the crystal grandfather clock located at the side window catching rays of the radiant sunlight and playfully skimming on its surface bringing out only the natural seven colour into the room. He then slowly stood up, he could fell his muscles rippling that is clearly visible to anyone's eyes. He then sauntered towards his cousin who was now excitedly babbling about meeting a new friend at her fashion workshop downtown. Upon reaching his cousin who immediately ceased all speech, he then carried Yuffie by her collar then tossed her out of his door and slammed his door shut. He didn't fail to send a scathing glare to his secretary before his dramatize move.

" Why you little hyper beaver with a sad excuse for a human-being, I only hear of a mother-daughter talk or a father and sons talk but never a cousin to cousin talk so go back to where you came from!" he remarked from inside.

Seifer reached for his tie and loosen it while reaching for his glass of whiskey. He didn't need any more girl problems to ruin his day after the problem that Selphie posed.

" Well fine. Just _bloody_ fine. I thought I wanted to invite you to meet my new designer that helping me in the Spring Fiesta Competition but I was wrong! I think that _Selphie_ is better of not meeting an ass like you!" Yuffie snapped while banging her fists on his door not caring of the other spectators in the office watching them.

Seifer who was humming away while taking sips of his whiskey froze when he heard Yuffie's last sentence. He was practically smirking when he heard Yuffie's rant but he practically spew his drink from his mouth when he heard Selphie's name in her tirade. Seifer that opened the door with such force that it almost remove the door from its hinges and lunged toward Yuffie who was getting red in her face probably tired from her rants. Especially when it's a piece of news that she wanted to gloat over Seifer for getting a promising designer.

" You mentioned Selphie, where is she now? Come on, where is she that little mushroom headed twerp?" he practically growled with his eyes flashing with such vigor and anger and something else that Yuffie can't figure out. Lust? Maybe.

" Geez, hold your horses Mr. Indiana Jones. Honestly, just now you were like a crushed morsel in his little hole wallowing in his own fate. And all of a sudden boom! A rabbit Seifer pouncing on his delectable cousin Yuffie, really Seifer I'm taken, love" Yuffie smirk wanting revenge after being thrown in an ungraceful heap outside the door earlier.

"Yuffie not now. Where is she you little dweeb!" Seifer growled with his hands clenched in fists by his side. He wasn't going to let a chance in hell go after having a clue n his Selphie's location. _Wow, hold up man, since when was she ever yours?_ His conscious asked.

" Well she's in my workshop currently at Rosebullet Avenue, she came 'bout two weeks ago, though I must tell you Seifi-baby, she is a piece of talent. Like a diamond in the rough." Yuffie swooned and started smiling like a over-excited bunny.

" We're leaving. Now!" Seifer command grabbing his coat and dragging an upset Yuffie trailing behind him.

Yuffie observed her dear cousin from behind. The look on his eyes were wild closely possessive, as though he really needed the presence of her new work mate Selphie to satisfy and calm the beast in him. Seifer rarely acted like this, the last time he saw him baring such emotion so freely was when Seifer's mother was still alive. But alas after her death, Seifer then earned the title of a ruthless businessman by many. A man changed by the cruel treatment of life. But if he really is involved with Selphie, she has a lot of work to do. A little persuasion and matchmaking wouldn't hurt anyone. And its high time Seifer meets his match. Selphie is someone so determined and royally kind maybe to the point of being naïve will be a perfect match for melting Seifer's heart and teach him love is not all that bad.

Upon reaching 'Rosebullet' workshop, as they approach inside, the distinct sound of the radio humming a 70's love song of Aretha Frankin was a catalyst in making the workshop securing a peaceful aura and then came the sound of someone's humming. Selphie's humming to be specific. Seifer then heard the sounds of a sewing machine wheezing followed by Selphie's disappointed voice " No way".

When they went deeper into the room they saw Selphie's form bend over the sewing machine finding any faults when a sharp and purposeful cough by Yuffie made her turn and just notice her guest's presence. Her eyes, which once held a serene expression, turned wide with panic and perhaps a tad bit of fear. Her tousled hair was all messy and had tendrils falling into her face but Seifer secretly thought that it made her all the sexier.

Seifer then purposely strode towards Selphie who was still petrified and could only afford following his movements through her eyes. "Yes way" he murmured and slammed his lips onto hers. She tasted of caffeine and a bit of vanilla and her hair was emitting a strong vanilla scent. Selphie could taste the prominent taste of whiskey and a bit of tobacco. She had her traitorous hands on his muscular frame, which is all male.

A loud gasp from Yuffie made them aware of their current audience. As they jumped apart, Seifer who was gaining his composure sent a glare towards Yuffie who was giving a two-thumbs up for their current fiasco. Selphie had a flushed face and her delectable lips was swollen which made Seifer tempted to jump on her again despite the presence of Yuffie but restrained himself.

Seifer then turned to Selphie and leaned down "Got you" in a slow drawl that melt every bones in Selphie's body. Selphie then remembered how he had turned his back after their last make-out session and held her chin up and locked her glazing eyes into his and pressed up her body onto his and said "Never".

Selphie then quickly left and lead a smirking Yuffie to their lounge leaving a dazed Seifer behind. He even saw the smug look on the munchkin face.

_We l she asked for it didn't she. Definitely a death wish._

A/N: Yahoo. Hope you enjoy this story yeah, moi must compliment Wind's Nocturne as moi reviewer, and it did push me to finish this second ficlet. So hope to satisfy y'all Seifer/Selphie fans.

Ja'ne.


End file.
